Left Handed Dunk
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Aomine ambushes his boyfriend after a match and helps take the edge of his after game nerves. (Choose your adventure/ending)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Literally a terrible/perfect example of how interchangeable Kise and Kagami are in fics. Aomine has such a powerful character others really take the back seat.**

**So feel free to choose your favorite ship in the second chapter. *laughs nervously* This was a horrible idea.**

Waiting for the teams to finish their cool off routines and exit the stadium, Aomine kept his head down least anyone recognise him. Watching Seirin's match up against Kaijō had his heart beat impossibly fast and had sweat breaking out along his spine. The two mega teams had worked their way up through the Winter Cup with incredible power and team work and their clash tonight had been amazing. But now he was all fired up, sitting in the stands did not serve him well and all the energy he had reserved needed to go somewhere and that somewhere was in his boyfriend.

But nobody needed to know he was here. Hiding in the shadows and watching the legions of spectators pass, he flinched each time someone in the league walked by him. If they saw him here without Momo, without an excuse to be here, people might think he actually cared. Turning away as his lover's team paraded past still loud and as energetic as they had been on the court, he grinned. The banter and noise made him smile despite himself. It was nice to hear them in such high spirits consider the out come of their game.

His beloved of course was loitering somewhere near the back. Head bent low, sweat and fatigue all but leaking from him. They needed showers at these events, if he had a dollar for every time he'd travelled back from a game reeking on the train, he'd have quite a few dollars. His boyfriend was no doubt in the same state, hot, sweaty, muscles aching and head sore with dehydration and exhaustion. So hopefully he wouldn't put up much of a fight.

Making his move slowly so as to not draw attention to himself, he stepped out from the shadows and tapped his lover on the arm, catching his attention with a nod of his head and a cheeky grin. Walking back down the hall without bothering to look over his shoulder, he heard as quiet slur of excuses as the other boy left his team and followed after him at a distant pace.

With the locker rooms now abandoned and dark, the Tōō forward slipped in through an unlocked door and waited impatiently for his lover to arrive.

"That was rude." He hadn't expected him to be happy, but at least he hadn't man handled him away from his team after such an important game. "Couldn't wait until I got home?" There was a small smile on his lips and it was enough to let Aomine know he wasn't really in trouble.

Pulling him close and kissing him, Aomine laughed at the face his lover pulled. He was beautiful, very beautiful, enough that he'd fallen head over heels for him on and off the court. Chuckling as his lips were bit and nibbled a fraction too hard he resisted the urge to slap the shorter man up the side of his head. If he wasn't careful he'd draw blood and while their play wasn't always timid, he didn't need Momo all up in his grill about bruises and bite marks.

"Can you not?" The dark skinned boy panted harshly as they broke apart. The cocky grin that greeted him did little but up his defence and arousal.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Blowing a small hiss at him, Aomine took his lips again, intent on being the aggressor and stopping only when he heard his lover whimper. He'd pushed him harder in the past, but after coming straight off the court, he could make some concessions.

Pushing his boyfriend's head back and licking a path down his neck, Aomine chuckled as he felt the other man shiver.

"And here you were making all that noise. You can give it, but can't take it." Watching the blush break out on the shorter man's features boosted his confidence and arousal. "Are you going to make that much noise when I fuck you?" Watching him shake his head, the Tōō forward couldn't help but think it cute. Especially as he pulled the other man's shirt up and pinched his nipple hard. The ripple of sensation that coursed through the muscle and body beneath him was visible to the naked eye and it made his cock jump.

He was always so sensitive after a match. His body still pumping with adrenaline and limited only slightly by fatigue, his boyfriend became a lump of highly delicate, near helpless hot mess.

"Don't say things like that out loud. And leave my shirt alone! Anyone could come in."

"They won't," the dark skinned boy assured him, running his fingers down his lover's sides. "Everyone's going home. They'll be locking up in an hour and unless you won't to go home all alone with that pounding hard on I suggest you lose the pants."

Face red and low, Aomine watched him sigh and bite his lip. _So cute. _

"Fine," the other man admitted finally. "But make it quick I'm falling asleep on my feet." Patronising him with a small tap to his cheek, Aomine chuckled softly.

"It won't take long especially when you're so needy,"

Grabbing the waist band of his friend's pants Aomine tugged gently, signalling for them to come off or at least down. Watching the other man fumble with the button and zipper was infuriating, especially as all he wanted to do was pull them down and have at it. Palming his cock through his own pants with a tight hiss, the taller man moaned as his boyfriend's pants hit the floor and his back hit the locker door behind him. "Turn around, I'm not going to catch you if you collapse." Pleased by his immediate reaction and watching him settle in against the cold metal and grating Aomine laughed at that the look on his lover's face. Pushing his boyfriend's head back and licking a path down his neck, the dark skinned boy chuckled as he felt the other man shiver.

The tips of the other man's ears were a bright red as he turned and square his shoulders. Cheek resting against the metal of the locker, the shorter boy looked almost demure, if demure came in such large packages. Cock hard, ridged and almost brushing the locker, Aomine made the swift move of encircling the length and squeeze hard.

"Wow, you really want it." Almost in awe at how hard the other man felt, the dark skinned boy knew he wasn't fairing much better. No doubt the inside of his underwear would be wrecked, he could already feel the damp patch at his front.

"Don't" the other player threw over his shoulder. "Someone might hear." Leaning in close and nuzzling the back of his lover's neck, Aomine chuckled.

"No ones around, you're just making excuses now." Pushing the hem of his jersey up and exposing the other man's ass, the taller man hummed appreciatively. "God you're hot. I hope you're ready for this because it's going to be tight."

"Will you just be quiet!" Slapping his hand away and letting his shirt fall back into place, the shorter man grinned cockily. "Just shut up and get on with it."

Pleased by his eager response, Aomine dug deep into his jacket pockets for a small packet of lube and a condom. Momo had a horrible habit of leaving them in his wallet with the comment of _just in case. _Just in case always seemed to come in handy though.

"Bend over a little, you're too close." Forcing the other man's head forward into the locker none too gently and hips pulled back, the arch of his back looked almost painful and it made Aomine smile. Undoing his zipper and the top button of his jeans, he managed to pull his underwear aside one handed before tearing open the packet of lube with his teeth.

"I can't square my legs any further, can I stand up a little more?" Shaking his head as he spread a generous coating of lube over his fingers, Aomine pinched the tender flesh of the smaller man ass with a chuckle.

"Just a little if it's uncomfortable, but keep your ass out. You look like a needy bitch in heat."

Fingers wet and with the final word, Tōō's forward rubbed the gel down the valley of his lover's ass, stopping short of the taunt little hole at his centre. Pushing inside with little resistance and a small whimper, Aomine grinned as his boyfriend cried out at the immediate second finger that followed the first. "Don't be such a baby, you wanted it to be quick. The quicker the better." Receiving little protest as he continued, the dark skinned man rolled his wrist with every stretch, stroking his boyfriend's cock expertly until he was all but begging for it.

"Now now now." An urgent hand jumped to his and still his vigorous efforts. "I need you in me now." Groaning as heat and arousal made him reckless, the taller man took his lover's lips hard, forcing his neck back to plunge his tongue down the other man's throat.

"It'll hurt" he warned as they pulled apart, panting heavy. "Are you sure?" Watching the other man nod and feeling his cock twitch in his hand, it was all the confirmation he needed.

Tearing open the condom with slippery fingers and sliding it down his cock, it felt as if time slowed painfully down. Lining his latex clad length up with the soft and prepared hole, Aomine was amazed how smoothly he slipped it. Inch by tortuous inch he slid in deep, chest brushing his lover's back as they moved in closer together, joined at the hip.

"You look so fucking good on the court, you know that right?" Watching his lover struggling to reply he gripped the other man's cock tighter, pushing him on hard. "People come just to see us play. One on one, the rest of the team doesn't even matter when it's just us out there." His own words sounded somewhat stupid to his own ears, but it seemed to spur the shorter man on, his hips jerking back into every incoming thrust.

"Y-you're so stupid." Grinning at the hitch in the other man's tone, Aomine rose up on his toes, thrusting harder and tightening his grip.

God he was tight. Impossibly tight, the game must have put him more on edge then he'd first assumed. Maybe taking him so quickly wasn't the best idea. Slowing his pace a hair's breadth the sound he made was akin to a growl.

"Don't stop. Too good. Hurry up and make me cum." Needy and demanding as usual, the dark skinned man indulged his lover in seconds. Slamming into the other man with unrestrained force, he felt sweat beading at the top of his spine as the incoming heat of orgasm approached.

"Don't stop don't stop." The chanting mess of a man in his arms was making it hard to focus on keeping quiet let alone anything but his own pleasure.

His wrist was at the point of aching, but the slickness coating his hand said that this was soon to end and as his own cock seized, his lover soon followed in suit. Feeling the muscles around his cock tighten at each convolution, Aomine wished for nothing more then the condom to be gone. Fucking him raw and cumming enough to fill his ass sounded like a dream. But the glorious heat and euphoria over taking him was enough, enough to make his eyes cross and cry out.

"Fuck you're good."


	2. Kagami

The chuckle that met his ears as he fell forward was welcomed, especially as he accidentally bumped the other man's knees against the lockers in front of them.

"Glad you can say it out loud and without idiot attached." Wrapping his arms around the other man's middle and resting his chin on his board shoulders, Aomine blew his boyfriend's red hair from his face before kissing his cheek.

"You're always an idiot. Even when you're good and even when you hot. Bakamgi." Adding his ever present term of endearment, the power forward kissed his rival again with earnest, thrilled to see him smile.


	3. Aomine

The chuckle that met his ears as he fell forward was welcomed, especially as he accidentally bumped the other man's knees against the lockers in front of them.

"Glad you can say it out loud and without idiot attached." Wrapping his arms around the other man's middle and resting his chin on his slender shoulders, Aomine blew his boyfriend's golden hair from his face before kissing his cheek.

"You're always an idiot. Even when you're good and even when you hot, idiot Ryōta." Adding his ever present term of endearment, the small forward kissed his rival again with earnest, thrilled to see him smile.


End file.
